


Why Have Gender Roles When You can Have Sushi Roles?

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Poly Simon [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Background Meliorn/Jace Wayland, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Jace Wayland-centric, M/M, Minor Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Simon and Jace are dating, but jace sometimes hooks up with meliorn, hi open realtionships are cool, i guess, its barely mentioned tbh, jace wears dresses and makeup sometimes, simon is the best boyfriend, the rest of the lewis/lightwood/santiago household are mentioned in like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: People always seem to think that he's such a macho man, that he can't be feminine.People are wrong.





	

Jace is feminine in very small ways.

He’s picked it up from Meliorn, mostly, though some of it came from Izzy and the girls at the Institute.

Most of it was unnoticeable- a girly belt, some nail polish, mascara, eyeliner, the works. Sometimes it was more so- some flowers in his hair, some lipstick, a blouse, some heeled boots.

The first time he had his makeup done, he was hanging out with Meliorn. The two had been hooking up for quite a long time by that point, and the Seelie was a bit curious.

Seelies don’t view gender the same way Mundanes and Shadowhunters do. They are all masculine and feminine, though some were more one than the other. To them, there is no gender binary.

Jace reluctantly agreed, on the term that Meliorn didn’t tell anyone. The Faerie agreed. It wasn’t anything drastic, just some eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, and highlighter. Jace honestly didn’t need anything else.

Jace 100% thought he would hate what he saw when he looked in Meliorn’s mirror, that he’d immediately ask to wipe it off. Instead, he looked into the cheval mirror and felt his breath leave his lungs.

His lashes were long and thick, painted black. The same color resided in his lash line. His eyeshadow was incredibly subtle, all gold tones that blended into his skin. A bright, gold highlight rested high on his cheekbone. His lips were painted a muted coral that complimented his eyes.

He looked beautiful.

He went home still wearing the makeup.

After that, he started going to Izzy in the middle of the night. She would paint his nails for him, usually black or silver. He started borrowing her clothes occasionally, usually a belt, or some jewelry, or a scarf.

Eventually, she and Clary took him shopping. He ended up with a dress, a few skirts, several blouses, a bunch of jewelry and makeup, and multiple pairs of platforms, heels, and boots.

For a while, no one noticed. He would only do something small each day- a belt here, some platforms there. It wasn’t until he wore a dress that people started to say things.

It hadn’t even been his dress- it was one that Clary bought that was startlingly too big on her. It was a nice grape color, and hugged his waist nicely. It barely hit midthigh, so he borrowed a pair of tights from one of the taller girls at the Institute. The neckline of the dress dipped a few inches past his collarbones. There were two sets of straps- one rested over his shoulder and the other dipped down his bicep.

Most people just gave him weird looks and continued about their business with maybe one or two hushed statements. There were a few people who decided to voice their displeasure with the middle Lightwood son wearing a dress.

A few broken bones shut them right up.

Simon found out because of their wardrobes.

They shared the closet in their room, as it was unnecessarily large. Izzy’s clothes were on the left, followed by Alec’s, Raphael’s, Simon’s, and then Jace’s stuff on the right.

He had just come home after dealing with some demons downtown. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to shower, eat, put on his pajamas, and curl up with their cat.

As soon as he walked in the door, Simon called him into the bedroom.

“Yeah doll?” He asked as he strode into their room.

Simon was sitting on the edge of their California King, staring at the open closet next to him. A silky jade green dress was sitting across his knees, his hands clutching the delicate fabric.

“I went to grab a shirt and I saw this with your clothes. Did Izzy’s stuff get mixed in with yours?” Simon asked, looking at Jace, who was standing stock still in the doorway.

“Um…Uh…Er…” Jace stammered for a good few moments before he found his words. His eyes fell to the ground, and he began playing with a loose string on his hoodie. “N-no, that’s mine. Sometimes…sometimes I feel like wearing dresses, so.” He explained, trying to ignore the waver in his voice.

“Oh, okay. Cool. I bet you look really cute in a dress.” He said, his smile lighting up the room.

Jace looked up and saw Simon beaming at him, his grin bright enough to burn him. His eyes were soft and gentle.

“I...” Jace cleared his throat. “I can put one on. Show you how it looks.” He said timidly, looking at the worn leather of his boot.

“Would you mind? It’s okay if you don’t wanna.” Simon said, with a shrug.

Jace smiled. “Nah, I wanted to put on something comfortable anyway. Give me a sec.” He said as he walked over to the dresser. He grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

He came back a moment later, wearing a thin silk nightgown and a pair of thigh highs. The nightgown was a gentle blue that matched his eyes. It reached midthigh. The collar dipped down between his pecs. The straps were tied at the top of his shoulder, the strings trailing down to his bicep. The chest was covered in the same delicate frills that lined the bottom hem. The thigh highs were a thick knit fabric that was tinted a baby pink that faded into a soft grey, tiny green bows decorating the sides.

He was holding the hem of the dress, staring down at the ground. His hair dipped down into his eyes, obstructing his view of Simon.

“Wow.” The vampire’s voice was soft and almost awestruck. Jace could hear Simon walk over to him, his soft footsteps padding over the carpet until he could see Simon’s bare feet.

A hand rested on his arm, the other tipping Jace’s head up. Jace looked to the side to avoid Simon’s gaze.

“You look beautiful.” Jace allowed himself to meet Simon’s eyes. He was flooded with the unadulterated love swimming in Simon’s eyes. A thick warmth spread through his chest, warming him to the core.

He flung himself into Simon’s arms, dropping his chin heavily onto the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” He whispered, blinking back the wetness pricking at the back of his eyes.

“For what?” Simon asked, his soft voice right against Jace’s ear.

“For not freaking out? For taking it so well? For still loving me? I don’t know, but… thank you.” He mumbled, forcing the words around the thick lump in his throat.

Simon’s arms tightened around Jace’s waist, drawing the Shadowhunter closer to him. “No problem, man. I love you. Nothing will change that.” His words were soft and kind, and he was pressing small, delicate kisses against the shell of Jace’s ear.

Jace spent his night curled up with Garfield and Simon, waiting for their date mates. He felt good.

He felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me at restingwitxhface on tumblr! My poly shadowhunter sideblog is highbrooklyn-ofwarlock.


End file.
